Missing Piece
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Best friends Ichigo and Tetsuya enter an arranged marriage, not knowing that this leaves two of their admirers with broken hearts. While the newlyweds work at turning friendship to love, Byakuya and Shima Kurushimi stumble into a steamy and scandalous affair...yaoi, mpreg...Ichigo/Tetsuya, Byakuya/Kurushimi
1. Mixed Spirits

**Missing Piece**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(In the mother of all misunderstandings, Ichigo marries best friend, Tetsuya, not realizing that each has broken someone's heart by getting away. Byakuya has secretly loved Ichigo from the moment he fell to the ginger haired man's sword and Kurushimi has adored Tetsuya from afar, but never made a move because he thought Tetsuya was truly Ichigo's boyfriend. The two left behind have a few drinks, then accidentally, something more. What happens after would be oh so much easier if Byakukya and Kurushimi didn't completely irritate each other!...Kurushimi/Byakuya (Byakuya mpreg), Ichigo/Tetsuya…Yaoi, mpreg and warning…you may bust something laughing at these two. When you do, you may give your thanks to the lovely AvellaAria for originally requesting this hilarious pairing and my dear Shima-Taicho31 for sharing Kurushimi and his wonderful family! **** Enjoy the story! Love to all, Spunky)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Mixed Spirits**

Byakuya sat quietly at the head table with other members of Tetsuya's wedding party, looking out across the beautifully decorated gardens and watching as his gentle cousin occupied the arms of the ginger haired man who had stolen Byakuya's own heart.

_The moment Senbonzakura broke apart under Ichigo's power, I felt, deep in my chest, that this man had stolen my heart. It was impossible, of course. As the leader of the greatest of the noble families, it would have been disgraceful for me to give myself to a commoner and a human. And even after we knew he was a Shiba, he was in line for leadership, which means a match with him would have been discouraged. Before Hisana, I might have pursued him anyway, but I could not chance dividing the council and bringing chaos with my misbehavior. So, I said nothing, not even to Tetsuya, the one who knows all of my secrets. This one, I could not tell him. Had I said one word, he never would have accepted, when Ichigo asked to court him._

Byakuya took a shuddering breath and reached past the cup of tea to take instead the sake glass he had used for toasting the newlyweds. A passing attendant topped off the glass and Byakuya emptied it, then set it down, only to seek it and find it refilled a short time later. His chest burned inside and his vision felt slightly distorted as he watched Ichigo and Tetsuya turn and sway together. The sweet, contented smile on Tetsuya's lips made him feel guilty for not being completely happy to see his favored cousin so blissful.

_Tetsuya, of all people, deserves to be happy. He spent much of his youth illegally incarcerated because his noble father married a commoner in the days when it was still a punishable crime to do so. And although he did fall in love with another inmate, Tetsuya's lover was killed protecting him as they fled during the raid I led on the prison. I always felt guilty because even though I did save Tetsuya, I could not save his lover, or the baby he was carrying at the time. I can take comfort in the fact that although Ichigo will never love me, he will love Tetsuya and give him all of the happiness that he deserves. That is some compensation, I suppose._

A loud, slurred male voice sounding near him, made Byakuya wince. He turned his head away in annoyance as someone bumped the table and didn't see as some of the inebriated guest's drink spilled into his.

"Oh, _lo siento_, Byakurai," the man said penitently, giving him a crooked smile.

He bent and breathed a few words into the Kuchiki leader's ear that raised his brows more readily than the amount of alcohol on the man's breath.

"You are kicking yourself for never telling Ichibun of your affections, eh?"

Byakuya scowled.

"Get away from me. You're drunk," he said icily, careful to keep his voice low so that the other guests couldn't hear, "You don't know what you're saying, Shima taicho."

Kurushimi let out a sarcastic huff and stumbled away.

Shaking his head in disgust, Byakuya picked up his sake glass and emptied it again, frowning at the odd difference in flavor. He chased the liquor with a long swallow of his tea, then rose and quietly excused himself from the table. Not trusting his legs for dancing or his mental fitness for conversation, he slipped away from the party and walked out through the gate at the back of the gardens, heading down a tree lined trail that led to his favorite thinking spot.

_Not that I really want to think about anything, even if I could form a coherent thought right now. I just need to be away from that. I will return before they begin to farewell the guests._

He reached a group of pretty sakura trees that stood near the edge of a cliff, and sat down beneath the one closest the drop off. His dark eyes looked out over the moonlit lake at the base of the waterfall he sat near, finding some peace in the pleasant reflection of the night sky. Wind brushed the dark, long grasses of the meadow and a breath of flower sweetened air somewhat eased the weight that wouldn't lift itself from Byakuya's aching heart. He breathed in and out slowly, glad to be away from the lights, the noise, and the inevitable sight of the man he loved, dancing with someone Byakuya couldn't bring himself to dislike for it.

_No. Tetsuya deserves this happiness._

A soft giggle in the distance alerted him to the presence of two people down near the lake's shore. Their bodies almost hidden in the long grass, they turned and grappled playfully as Byakuya tried not to notice them.

Then, he sensed that one of the two was Rukia.

Byakuya's brow furrowed and his gaze darkened.

_If that promiscuous fukutaicho of mine has…_

He blinked in surprise as he found that the other person had long ginger hair and wasn't male, but was female.

_The human girl, Orihime?_

He bit his lip gently, not meaning to look, but unable to look away as the two young women sat up and shared a long, passionate kiss. A blush roared over his face as he noted that both were bared completely and touching each other very intimately as they fell back down into the grass again. Byakuya swallowed hard, his heart pounding and his loins aching scandalously. He kept still and silent as the two continued their sexual play and carefully drew in his reiatsu so that they wouldn't notice him as they dressed and scampered back to join the party.

_I think I will hope my drunkenness will keep me from remembering…_

He heard a footstep and groaned inwardly, thinking that it Rukia must have sensed him and come to apologize. He stiffened his body and forced himself to straighten, forcing a calm look onto his face as the person reached him.

Then, he frowned in surprise.

"Shima taicho?" he greeted the man tentatively.

Kurushimi dropped down beside him, disturbing a number of fallen sakura petals and sending them swirling around the two.

"Oh shit!" Kuri gasped.

Then, he realized that the petals were not bladed and managed to relax.

"I almost wet myself," he snickered, "I thought that I pissed you off and you were attacking me, Byakurai."

"Well," Byakuya said dryly, "I am not attacking you…at the moment. What do you want?"

"Pfft…" the Shima leader huffed, "I was trying to have a moment alone and was almost seen by the ladies that were frolicking down there."

"You were watching my sister and Orihime?" Byakuya asked, glowering and glowing a soft pink color as his temper rose.

"I told you," Kuri corrected him, "I was just trying to be alone. I was over there and I couldn't help but see. I didn't want to embarrass them."

He paused, turning a handsome turquoise eye on Byakuya.

"You were watching too."

"Is there a point to your being here?" Byakuya asked shortly, "If not, I would prefer it if you would leave."

"Well, it would not be very responsible to leave you drunk and alone here, would it?" Kuri mused.

Byakuya's scowl deepened.

"First of all, I do not think you should be using yourself and the word responsibility together. Secondly, I am not drunk and thirdly…"

Byakuya paused, blinking in confusion as he tried to recapture the thought that had flitted away from him.

"I am not drunk!" he repeated angrily.

"Come now," Kuri said bracingly, "Don't be stubborn. You are not the only one whose beloved has married another."

"I am _not _in love with Ichigo!" Byakuya snapped.

"Oh, and that is why you came off here to be alone instead of dancing with your happy cousin," the Shima leader said skeptically, taking a little flask out of his kimono and drinking, "But don't worry, I am miserable too. And for the same reason you are, Byakurai."

"Will you _please _stop calling me that? I have a proper name. And I told you, I am not in love with…wait a minute. You are in love with Ichigo too?" Byakuya managed, his words slurring slightly.

Kuri choked on the liquor he was drinking and spat it out on the ground, coughing several times before regaining his composure.

"N-no, you fool!" he laughed, "I am in love with your cousin, the very lovely Tetsu-hana! Don't tell me you didn't know. I know you did."

"I knew he interested you," Byakuya mused, accepting without thinking as Kuri drank from the flask, then offered him a swallow, "Ugh! This is horrid!"

"It is pretty bad," Kuri agreed, "but it will make the pain stop."

"Is that why you drink too much?" Byakuya asked, looking down at the lake beneath the cliff and feeling a little chill inside, "You are in pain?"

"Come now, Byakurai. You know why."

Byakuya sighed.

"You have never gotten over your husband, Hideaki's death, have you?"

"No."

Kuri took another swallow of the liquor, then tried to cap the flask and found his fingers too clumsy. Byakuya snatched the flask from him and tightened the cap, then frowned at the Shima leader and slid it into his own clothing.

"I think you and I have both had enough to drink," he said wearily, "I will have…ah…have s-someone prepare you a womb."

Kuri snickered.

"Prepare me a what?" he repeated, giggling.

"You know what I meant," Byakuya said, glowering at him, "But I am confused."

"You aren't the only one," Kuri chuckled.

"You aren't in love with Ichigo?"

"No, I just said I am in love with Tetsu-hana," Kuri confessed, "Not that it matters now. I will…w-we _both_ would go straight to hell if we committed adultery with either one."

Byakuya gave him a look of forced patience.

"You are aware that adultery, though your religion frowns upon it, is not a reason one is condemned to Jigoku? It would take a much more heinous crime than that."

"I am still not doing it," Kuri said, scowling, "I do not betray family."

"Neither do I," Byakuya agreed.

"So, we will be lonely together, eh Byakurai?" Kuri said, reaching out to try to snatch the flask from within Byakuya's kimono.

Byakuya turned and inadvertently caught Kuri's extended hand, throwing the Shima leader off balance and making the two men collapse onto the ground together. Byakuya made a sound of surprise as he found himself on his back with Kurushimi draped over him. The handsome, caramel skinned man's surprisingly attractive face looked down at him through hazy turquoise eyes. Byakuya found himself speechless as the Shima leader smiled dazedly down at him, then took his surprised lips in a kiss that left him as breathless as he was lost for words. The stunning contact reignited the ache in his loins, and he shifted beneath the darker skinned man, seeking friction as their mouths collided clumsily again. He felt Kuri's hand tug at his clothing and blushed brightly at how swift his own hands were in helping. They were naked and entwined in moments, writhing hard against each other and assaulting each others' mouths forcefully.

_Oh gods, this isn't happening, right? I am not having sex with that…that…_

He lost the ability to think as Kuri's palm slid up his thigh and his legs spread readily.

_This would probably hurt if I wasn't drunk_, he realized as the other man's fingers hastily prepared him, _I have never…had…a male lover._

_Only Hisana._

_And he has only had Hideaki._

Byakuya looked up at Kuri's handsomely smiling face and enchantingly loving eyes.

_Why did I dislike this man?_

_He…he is…!_

Byakuya's dark eyes rounded as Kuri made a slow, careful entry that seemed at odds with the way he had been acting before.

"Why are b-being slow careful?" he mumbled, "I am not w-weak!"

"I don't want to hurt you…Tetshu…Byaku…rai."

"You don't even know who I am?" Byakuya objected, trying to pull free.

"S-sorry," Kuri panted, "Slop of the tongue. I apologies, lovely, Byakurai."

Byakuya meant to continue his objection, but went silent and breathless all over again as Kuri's huge member joined with him.

_Kami! If I had known homosexual intercourse felt this good sooner, I might have…_

Kuri's hips moved, dragging a gasp of intense pleasure from deep in his chest. His already hazy surroundings dimmed even more, but he barely noticed as he raised his hips and closed his eyes tightly, aching for more of that heavy, jarring contact.

_I have never felt anything like this!_

He frowned against Kuri's lips at the sudden light that seemed to flare around them, lighting Kuri's undulating body with heavenly white light. But the sight of the Shima leader was so mind numbingly beautiful, it left him spellbound and writhing hotly against him, feeling warmth that defied the chill of the night and igniting a fire under his breast that exploded and ran all through his body as Kuri stiffened, bowing his head and surrendering to a powerful release. Melting heat enveloped Byakuya's slender body and he knew the sound that escaped his lips could not have come from him. He panted and moaned shamelessly, riding out the blissful throbs of release, then going still and, for the first time, realizing that Kuri had lost consciousness upon reaching climax.

_Oh…kami, it figures._

He cringed at the thought of being found in such a scandalous state and as quickly as he could, wiggled out from under the other man, then bent over him, examining him carefully to make sure he was all right.

"You are going to have a very larger headache in the morning," he whispered sleepily, "You deserve it, baka!"

He positioned Kuri safely away from the cliff edge, dressing him and rolling him onto his side to recover. He dressed himself, not realizing that he had confused Kuri's more colorful silk tie with his own. He wrapped it around his waist and made sure he looked as proper as he could.

_I wonder what time it is._

He breathed in deeply and focused himself on getting back to the gardens. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he arrived just in time to say goodbye to the wedding couple and guests. When they were gone, Byakuya waved off his attendant, mumbling something about finding _that drunken idiot up by the waterfall_, then he hurried to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower to drown out the sounds of his retching.

_I swear if I live through tonight, I will never take another swallow of liquor for as long as I live!_ He thought miserably.

When he could stand, he retreated into the shower and collapsed onto his knees, letting the warm water rain down on him.

_I am a disgrace._

_I cannot believe I…_

Byakuya's head swam and he lowered himself onto the shower floor, his eyes filled with visions of Kuri's handsome, smiling face and his ears still hearing the Shima leader's deep, compelling voice. He was grateful for the darkness that took over and the silence that wrapped around him after. He was dismayed at waking, hours later, to find the sun already up, and that his attendant had obviously found him, dressed him and laid him comfortably in his bed.

_What exactly happened?_

_Oh, I hope to kami that I did not embarrass myself or Tetsuya last night. I can't remember a thing after the dancing._

_All I know is that I ache all over and I vaguely remember throwing up._

_I am never taking a sip of alcohol again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya woke to find Ichigo awake and gazing at him affectionately. He met his new husband with a kiss and smiled back warmly.

"No regrets?" Ichigo asked, "I wasn't sure last night when we had to have sex for the first time, if you were really okay with all of this."

"Oh, it's fine," Tetsuya assured him, resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder, "Remember that I agreed to this. We both did. I wanted Byakuya-sama to stop worrying about me being alone and I wanted him to stop feeling guilty over the past…"

"I wanted to at least marry someone I know and like," Ichigo added, "not one of those strangers the elders wanted to set me up with. But Tetsuya, it doesn't mean that we won't fall in love, you know."

"I understand," Tetsuya assured him, "I am not unhappy. I know you would probably have rather married Byakuya-sama."

"But you know he never would have gone for that," Ichigo sighed, "Still, you and I are good with each other. We'll be okay, right?"

"I think we will be," Tetsuya agreed, kissing Ichigo and smiling as he was laid down on his back and gently invaded again, "Many noble relationships begin as friendships. I think as long as we are committed to making it work, it will."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, feeling a swell of deeper affection in his chest as he joined with Tetsuya's body again.

_He isn't Byakuya, but he is my very best friend. We have everything we need to be happy together. All we need is time. Given that time, I'm sure we'll love each other romantically too._


	2. Guilty

**Chapter 2: Guilty**

Tetsuya turned in his sleep, coming awake as he realized that Ichigo's warm, naked body was no longer wrapped around his. He sat up and looked around the Shiba heir's bedroom, noting for the first time how different it felt after living at Kuchiki Manor for such a long time. He swallowed hard, a little ache rising in his stomach, as he thought more deeply about what he and Ichigo had done.

_I know in my heart that I didn't stop Byakuya-sama and Ichigo-sama from being together. They both understood that because of clan rules to prevent one clan from being swallowed up by another, the elders couldn't have supported the idea of them marrying. And neither was it a sin for me to take Ichigo's hand when I do not love him and he doesn't love me. We are very good friends, and it didn't feel wrong to let him make love to me. I like Ichigo very much. He is so kind and gentle inside. One wouldn't expect that someone with such power could also wield such tenderness. He is a good man, and he will be a wonderful father._

Tetsuya rubbed his slim abdomen lightly, breathing softly and smiling as he felt the little twinges and internal tuggings that indicated that his joining with his husband had been successful in seeding Ichigo's heir.

_I want very much for Ichigo to be happy. Children will make him happy. And I will honor him every day with my love as well. It will be all right._

But still, he felt a little catch in his heart as he thought of the way he had seen Byakuya looking at them during the wedding. The little twinge worked its way into nausea, and Tetsuya exited the bed, moving hastily into the bathroom, where he emptied his stomach, then leaned against the wall, breathing slowly and rubbing his belly, while white stars danced in front of his eyes.

_Male gestation has a swifter and harsher onset than female gestation_, he remembered, _But, everything is fine. Everything will be fine._

He wasn't sure why the thought held no real comfort, and why, even though he would have sworn that he felt no sadness, tears leaked onto his face. He felt a touch on his shoulder and turned his head away quickly.

"S-sorry, Ichi…"

"It's me, Tetsuya-sama," his attendant said soothingly.

"Oh…Koji," Tetsuya sighed in a relieved tone, "I'd forgotten you came with us last night. Was it strange being in a new place?"

"It's fine," Koji chuckled, "Toshi-san has been helping me settle in and get to know anyone I didn't already. You don't have to worry about me. I am just happy to still be serving you."

"I am glad you are here too," Tetsuya confessed, wiping away the errant tears and sniffing softly, "I thought everything was fine, but…it seems that I can't stop feeling like I've done something wrong. You know that my marriage to Ichigo-sama…"

"Hey," Ichigo interjected from where he stood in the bathroom doorway, "I told you we're married now, Tetsuya. You don't have to refer to me like that."

"Sorry," Tetsuya said, blushing and smiling more warmly as his husband approached him and pulled him gently to his feet.

Ichigo paused for a moment, studying Tetsuya's paler than usual face and the little hints of redness in the whites of his eyes.

"You've been crying," he observed, "Are you okay?"

"It's just hormones," Tetsuya said dismissively, taking a deeper breath and straightening, "They come on more quickly for a breeder male than a female. I will be fine."

He squeezed his husband's hands, brightening.

"We have been successful, Ichigo," he announced happily, "I am going to have your child."

"That's great, Tetsuya," Ichigo said in a pleased tone, meeting his blue-eyed spouse for a long, tender kiss, "This is something you and I both really wanted."

His eyes grew thoughtful as he looked down into Tetsuya's.

"But, are you sure it's okay to take off on our honeymoon with you not feeling so good?" he asked.

"Oh, of course, Ichigo," Tetsuya answered readily, "It's just the beginnings of gestation. I may be uncomfortable at times, but mostly, I will feel just fine. I will begin to need infusions of your reiatsu to keep the balance between the baby's reiatsu and mine as our child's reiatsu grows stronger, but for now, there don't need to be any restrictions on what we can do."

"Good," Ichigo said approvingly, "because I'm really looking forward to showing you around the living world."

"I look forward to learning about it," Tetsuya said eagerly, "I have only been there once or twice while acting as Byakuya-sama's bodyguard, and I haven't really ever had a chance to explore it."

"We'll do plenty of exploring," Ichigo assured him, "We can go club dancing, take in a movie at the drive-in, and there are a million restaurants with different kinds of food to try."

"It's so much bigger than the world I've lived in up to now," Tetsuya said more softly, "It's strange. I worried before that now that Byakuya-sama no longer needs me for his protection, I wouldn't know what to do. There is just so much I never even realized…"

Ichigo hugged Tetsuya tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't you let Koji get you dressed and we'll get started?" he suggested, "Renji and Rukia want to meet us for lunch. Koji and Toshi can get us packed while we're out."

"That sounds great," Tetsuya agreed, stepping out of the bathroom and heading for the dressing area.

Ichigo touched Koji on the shoulder and spoke to him more quietly.

"Hey, Koji, do me a favor, okay?"

"Sir?" Koji inquired.

"Watch out for him and if he seems unhappy or if he feels bad, you make sure I know about it, all right?"

"I will," Koji promised, "but you needn't worry, Ichigo-sama."

"It's just Ichigo," the Shiba heir chuckled.

"Ichigo," Koji corrected himself, "Tetsuya is very happy with you. You've been so kind to him and you've helped him learn more about the larger world. He has been sheltered, even after being freed from the noble's prison. He still has much to learn and experience."

"Well, I'm gonna make sure that he gets out and sees _everything_!" Ichigo said enthusiastically.

"It's good to see the both of you so happy," Koji said in a pleased tone, "I know yours is an arranged marriage, but you and Tetsuya really are good together."

"I think so too," Ichigo said, following the attendant to where Tetsuya stood waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh!" Byakuya gasped, cringing at the shaft of light that cut across his bed and burned against his closed eyelids.

His head throbbed and his mouth felt parched and swollen, too sore for swallowing.

_What did I do to myself?_

_What time is it?_

_I should be at work._

He started to sit up in the bed, then felt a warning throb in his belly that sent him flash stepping to the bathroom. He expelled what little he hadn't the night before, then staggered to his feet and rinsed his mouth.

"Are you all right, Byakuya-sama?" Torio asked from outside the closed bathroom door.

"F-fine," Byakuya managed, wincing as he swallowed a few mouthfuls of cool water, "I will need to dress quickly. I am overdue at work."

"Sorry, Byakuya-sama," Torio apologized, "You just looked like you didn't feel well, so I allowed you to oversleep and sent word to your division that you were unwell this morning."

"Ah, arigato," Byakuya sighed, "I suppose since I am already so late and you have made my apologies, I needn't rush."

"I have some ginger tea and a light breakfast ready for you."

Byakuya opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the dressing area, where his attendant quickly began to dress him. He avoided looking at his reflection, well aware that it would probably be clear to anyone who knew him that something was amiss.

"You look so pale, sir," Torio said sympathetically, "Are you sure you shouldn't just call in sick for the day?"

Byakuya started to answer, then felt another unpleasant twinge in his belly that sent him flash stepping back into the bathroom. Torio shook his head sadly.

"Poor Byakuya-sama…"

He was distracted from the thought as a hell butterfly arrived and paused in front of him.

"Torio," a youthful, male voice spoke out of the insect, "I have found that my master came home wearing your master's obi. If you will be about in an hour or so, I will come by to exchange it for Kuri-kuri-sama's."

Torio frowned and glanced at the clothes that Byakuya had uncharacteristically discarded into a pile on his dressing area floor and swiftly found the Shima leader's sash. He nodded to the hell butterfly.

"It seems Byakuya-sama is unwell and may be staying home today, so I will be caring for him," he answered, "But you are welcome to come by anytime and we will make the exchange."

He sent the butterfly winging away and retrieved the rest of Byakuya's clothes, setting them carefully aside for cleaning.

"Hmm," he mused softly, "I wonder how that happened?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurushimi laid in a tangle of bedding, curled around a pillow, his expression tormented and tears drying on his handsome face.

_He woke to find himself alone in bed and heard sounds of discomfort coming from within the bathroom. Smiling to himself, he left the bed and moved to the bathroom door, tapping lightly and calling his husband's name._

"_Hideaki?"_

_He heard a low groan and frowned, trying the door handle and finding that the door was locked._

"_Hideaki!" he called more urgently, knocking on the door._

"_K-kuri!" a distressed male voice called back to him._

_Without hesitation, he kicked the door open and rushed into the bathroom, where he found a huddled figure kneeling in what looked to be a widening pool of spilling blood and reiatsu._

"_Hideaki!" he cried, dropping to his knees at his husband's side and taking hold of him._

_His husband's chin lifted and Kuri froze, staring in shock as he realized that the man in his arms was not his husband at all, but the beautiful, grey-eyed and raven haired leader of the Kuchiki family._

"_B-byakurai?" he said shakily as the man in his embrace quivered and coughed up a frightening amount of bright red blood._

"_Kuri!" Byakuya gasped._

"_Deripie!" Kuri howled, lifting the stricken Kuchiki leader and carrying him to their bed, "Deripie, hurry!"_

_He ran out of the room, calling desperately for his sister, racing from room to room, but finding himself alone on the sprawling estate grounds._

"_Mamà!" he screamed, "Deripie!"_

He sat up, still screaming, and panting harshly. The door to his bedroom burst open, and his attendant ran into the room.

"Kuri-kuri-sama!" he cried, "Are you all right, sir?"

"Ugh!" Kuri huffed unhappily, collapsing onto his pillow again as Aderia entered the room and gave him a reproving look.

"I told you that you were drinking too much at the wedding last night, you horse's ass!" his sister scolded him, "It's all right, Shuji. Just go and make some ginger tea. I will take care of him."

She approached the bed and sat down as Kuri's attendant flash stepped away. Kuri rolled onto his back, then scowled and turned away, loosing himself into a trash can on the far side of the bed.

"I would give you a harder time, but I think you are miserable enough already," she clucked, watching as he settled on his back on the pillows again.

She leaned over him, checking his vital signs and looking into his red eyes and irritated throat.

"You should stay in bed today, _hermano_," she instructed him.

"Nonsense," Kuri argued, "I am fine. I just had a bad dream."

"A bad dream and too much to drink at the party," Aderia corrected him.

"Everyone was drinking too much," Kuri groaned, rubbing his aching belly as Aderia began to mix some herbs into a little cup of water.

She handed the medicated water to her brother, watching as he drank.

"You should have just told Tetsuya long ago that you were infatuated with him," Aderia complained, "Then, he might not have married your cousin."

"Eh," Kuri huffed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "I wasn't ready to be with anyone yet. You know that."

Aderia gave him a skeptical look.

"_Hermano_, it has been over twenty years since you lost Hideaki. You are a good husband to never forget your love for him, but you know that he would have wanted you to move on and rebuild your life."

"There is nothing wrong with my life," Kuri spat gruffly, "I lead a division. I lead our family. What more do you want? I am not having kids. I am not getting married again. I will do whatever else I am required to, but I am not going through that again with anyone else!"

Aderia gave him a softer look of reproach, but was stopped from answering as their mother stepped into the room.

"Are you all right, Kuri?" she asked worriedly, "You are having dreams of him again?"

"Dreams, yes," Kuri confirmed, frowning deeply as he remembered, "But it wasn't him in the dream. It was strange. It was like my dreams about him, but this time it was…"

He paused, flushing slightly.

"It was someone else."

"Who was it?" Magdelina asked curiously, "Was it someone you know?"

"I don't know," Kuri sighed dismissively, "It doesn't matter. It was just a dream, and it's over. I am fine. I just needed to wake up a little and get some of Deripie's remedy. I am good now."

"You don't look well at all," Magdelina said disapprovingly, "You should get some more rest and let Shuji spoil you some more."

"I can lay around this weekend," Kuri said, sitting up, "You know I have duties at my division."

"You won't be able to concentrate anyway, in your condition," Aderia surmised, "You should lie back down and take Mamàs advice."

"Are you saying that as my _hermana_, or are you saying it as the taicho of the fourth division?" Kuri asked skeptically.

"I am saying it as both," she answered, scowling, "You aren't in any condition to be making military decisions and writing reports. Get some rest, Kuri. I will send word to your division to let them know."

"Eh…don't bother," Kuri grumbled, climbing out of bed, "I would just have more bad dreams. Working will take my mind off of things. I will be fine now."

Aderia and Magdelina exchanged annoyed glances and Aderia shook her head disapprovingly.

"Suit yourself," she said resignedly, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't," Kuri huffed, stepping into the dressing area and letting his rumpled yukata drop to the floor, "Now, get out of here and let Shuji dress me!"

He stood quietly as his attendant joined him and set his uniform carefully in place. Shuji stole a sad glance at the Shima leader as he worked at the tie to fasten his clothing in place.

"It looks like we will need to take in your clothing a little more, Kuri-kuri-sama," the youth commented, an edge of worry in his voice, "I will have time after I get back from Kuchiki Manor."

"Whatever," Kuri said wearily, "Do what you need to."

"Please sir, you must take better care of yourself," Shuji urged him, giving him a distressed look, "I know you are still sad, but…"

"Don't you start with me too," Kuri chided him, "I know already. Too much drinking and too little eating. I've heard it before until it makes me sick to hear it again. You say it again and I am going to throw up some more."

"S-sorry, sir!" Shuji apologized hastily, "I didn't mean to…!"

"It's fine, boy," Kuri sighed heavily, patting the youth on the cheek, "You are not doing anything wrong. Don't blame yourself. Grief is hell on anyone. You can't stop it and you can't change it. It will be over when it is over, and not until."

Shuji looked back at him through dispirited blue eyes, blinking to avoid shedding tears in front of his master. Noting his distress, Kuri took a steadying breath and smiled at him.

"It will be fine. I am okay now."

Shuji nodded and began to clean up the dressing area, while Kuri stood, thinking quietly about the dream he had experienced.

"Did you say that you were going to Kuchiki Manor?" he asked his attendant.

Shuji looked up at him questioningly.

"Yes, Kuri-kuri-sama," he answered, "It seems that somehow your obi got mixed up with Byakuya-sama's. I found it earlier when I was cleaning up."

"My obi?" Kuri mused, blinking as he encountered a flash image of himself, lying on top of Byakuya's lovely, naked body, kissing him enthusiastically.

_Oh…shit._

_Did we…?_

_Was this what made me dream of him last night?_

"You went pale again, sir," Shuji observed.

"I am okay," Kuri assured him, "but I will be going with you to Kuchiki Manor."

"Sir?" the attendant said, looking up at him curiously.

"Byakurai seemed ill," Kuri said, biting at his lip gently, "I will take him some of Deripie's remedy for too much drinking."

"S-sir?" Shuji said, looking even more confused.

"He was drinking a lot too," Kuri explained, "Come along. We should go. Byakurai is probably pretty uncomfortable this morning."

"Yes sir," the attendant said, recovering slightly.

"Lead on then," Kuri directed them.

The two left Shima adobe and flash stepped along the path that led away from their home and through a small wooded area, before emerging just short of the Kuchiki main family's home. They slowed and walked to the front gates, pausing as the guards recognized them and waved them on. Torio met them in the courtyard, smiling as he spotted Shuji.

"Thank you both for coming," he said, extending a hand that held Kuri's colorful obi, "It seems that some things were mixed up last night at the reception."

"Well, that does happen," Kuri chuckled, "All of that wild dancing, you know."

"Y-yes, sir. Can I offer you both some refreshment?" Torio asked, "I will need to attend to Byakuya-sama. Although he is finally feeling well enough to eat something, he is not up to company."

Kuri noted the little flush that had risen on his attendant's face at the arrival of Byakuya's attendant.

"Why don't you both go and enjoy something," he suggested, "I will look in on Byakurai. I have something Deripie sent that should have him feeling better quickly."

"Oh, thank you, Kuri-kuri-sama," Torio said, taking Shuji's hand and setting off a brighter flush on the young man's cheeks, "I am sure Byakuya-sama will appreciate that."

Kuri made his way to the wooden walkway and followed it to Byakuya's bedroom, pausing to take a steadying breath before stepping inside. Byakuya looked up as he entered, and the Kuchiki leader frowned.

"Shima taicho?" he mused, "Why are you here?"

"It seems like there was a little mix up of clothing," Kuri answered, removing some herbs from within his clothes and preparing the remedy his sister had given him, "Shuji and I came to collect my obi."

"Yes, I was aware that they got confused somehow."

"Probably during the dancing," Kuri said carefully.

"Probably," Byakuya agreed, "but I hope you will be discreet about it in front of anyone."

"Of course. Of course," Kuri agreed, "We wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"No," Byakuya agreed.

He paused, bringing his fingertips to touch his chin as he frowned curiously.

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Kuri said, handing him the drink he had made.

Byakuya sniffed the mixture, then swallowed it, setting the cup down and touching a napkin to his lips before continuing.

"Do you remember dancing with me?" Byakuya asked, "Did you…kiss me?"

Kuri froze for a moment as he recalled the image that had come to him of the two of them, naked and kissing.

_There is no way._

_Byakurai would have killed me._

_I imagined it. I am sure. We were dancing, that is all._

He shook his head firmly.

"I don't remember any kissing," he assured the Kuchiki leader, "We were dancing. That was all."

Byakuya gave him a look of relief and rested more easily against the pillows.

"Good," he sighed, "I was not sure. I drank more than usual. My apologies for the confusion."

Kuri smiled.

"It's fine," he assured Byakuya, "You are a wonderful dancer, Byakurai."


	3. Imbalance

**Chapter 3: Imbalance**

_Oh gods, not again…_

Byakuya woke to a swell of intense nausea that brought him swiftly out of bed and into the bathroom as Torio flash stepped into his room and followed. The attendant waited quietly outside the door, flinching and wearing a sympathetic expression as he listened to his leader's discomfited retching. After several long moments, the sounds ceased and Torio cautiously pushed the door open. He found Byakuya still half asleep and leaned wearily against the wall where he knelt on the bathroom floor. He quickly wetted a washcloth and returned to Byakuya's side, where he washed his leader's face gently.

"Are you all right now?" he asked, trying to sound calm, "Should I bring Michio-san?"

"There is not time," Byakuya managed in something that seemed to be between a heavy sigh and a deep groan, "I am already behind at work, and my team is collaborating with Shima taicho's on a mission into Hueco Mundo."

"But you can't think of going into enemy territory in this kind of condition," the attendant objected.

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "I feel better already."

Torio gave him an uncertain look, but, unable to think of an argument, he bowed respectfully and left the bathroom. Byakuya dragged himself to his feet, pausing and leaning against the wall again as little stars danced in front of his eyes and his ears rang loudly. He blinked to clear his vision, heading for the dressing area, but staggering more with each step.

"Byakuya-sama!" Torio exclaimed, flash stepping forward and catching the Kuchiki leader as his legs collapsed and he started to fall, "I have you."

He helped his barely cognizant leader back to bed and rushed out of the room, returning quickly with the house healer. Michio bent over Byakuya, quickly scanning his reiatsu and taking readings of his vital signs.

"I see no signs of fever or other illness," the healer noted, "but your reiatsu is fluctuating, and that is causing your discomfort. I will give you an infusion and then we should watch to see if things improve."

Byakuya sighed resignedly, closing his eyes as the healer began the infusion.

"Torio, please send word to Renji that I have been briefly delayed. Have him rendezvous with Shima taicho's group and tell him I will meet them at the crossover point."

"Yes sir," Torio said, turning away and summoning a hell butterfly.

Byakuya leaned back against his pillows, breathing slowly and relaxing as much as was possible as Michio's healing power seeped into his body, radiating comfortingly and slowly relieving the feeling of illness.

"This does seem to be helping," Byakuya commented.

"I can see that you do look somewhat more comfortable," Michio agreed, "but it does seem to be progressing at an unexpectedly slow rate. This infusion should have provided significant relief much more quickly."

"The important thing is that I feel well enough to attend to my duties now," Byakuya said, sitting up.

"I would really feel better about this if you would allow me to explore this a bit more closely," Michio suggested, "It may be just a simple fluctuation, but…"

"I will return at the end of the day and there will be plenty of time for a more thorough examination," Byakuya assured him, sliding out of the bed.

Michio frowned disapprovingly, but nodded silently.

"As you wish, sir. I will be waiting when you arrive home."

Byakuya returned to the dressing area, where Torio hastily set his uniform in place, then he flash stepped out of the bedroom, heading towards the central senkaimon. Touches of nausea continued to nag his insides and he felt a slight dizziness, although the more intense feelings of weakness had abated.

_This is very odd._

He had little time to focus on the problem as he arrived at the Central senkaimon and found Shima Kurushimi and a group of soldiers waiting for him.

"My apologies for the delay," he told his colleague, "I assume you've sent Renji and your fukutaicho ahead to reconnoiter?"

"Yes," Kuri confirmed, "Ren-ren-nii sent a message that they have the coordinates of a cleared entry point for the rest of us. It is a short distance from where the rebel quincies were sensed. The hollow governor met with our advance guards and is providing a guide to bring us to a position where we can gather intelligence on the rebel quincy camp. We can decide from there whether we should attempt to invade the camp ourselves or call for more troops."

"Very well," Byakuya said, following Kuri into the senkaimon as their subordinates followed.

Kuri stole several inquisitive glances at Byakuya as the group made their way through the precipice world.

"Byakurai," he said finally, "are you feeling all right? You look…pale and your reiatsu seems, eh, more fluttery than usual."

"I am fine," Byakuya said shortly, scanning the area ahead of them, then frowning and scanning again.

"Are you sensing something?" Kuri asked.

"It is more like I am not able to sense something," Byakuya answered cryptically, "I am not sensing presences that should be there, so I cannot be sure if I may be missing something that is there but shouldn't be."

"I sense the advance team's passage," Kuri informed him, "Do you not sense that?"

"No," Byakuya admitted, "but I was…_unwell_ this morning. I feel fine now, but my senses seem…inhibited."

"You think we should call the advance team back and…?"

"No," Byakuya said firmly, "You can sense the advance team, and you do not sense anything unexpected ahead of us, do you?"

"No," Kuri answered, scanning ahead of them again, "I do think Ren-ren-nii's reiatsu just flickered strangely, but…"

He paused as they reached the exit into Hueco Mundo and felt a heavy shudder pass through the area.

"You felt _that_, right?" Kuri asked, drawing his sword.

Byakuya nodded and drew his weapon.

"They are fighting," he said darkly, "I sense shinigami, hollow and quincy reiatsu."

"Don't engage the hollows unless they attack you!" Kuri shouted to their group of soldiers, "Let's just get our men out of there!"

The gate opened in front of them, revealing dangerous flashes of power and the rumbles of blistering attacks. Smoke billowed up, over the top of the canyon as beneath, the advancing quincies closed in on the small group of defenders. The shriek of Renji's skeletal snake roared in their ears as he attacked while giving the order for his men to fall back. Kuri's face paled.

"He is sacrificing himself?" he whispered in shock.

Byakuya gripped Senbonzakura and lifted the weapon, tip down.

"Not on _my_ watch!" he hissed, "Bankai, scatter Senbonzakura."

Bright pink petal blades erupted from Byakuya's extended hands, sweeping out in a huge wave that surged in between the attacking quincies and the small group of defenders who faced them.

"Taicho!" Renji exclaimed in a relieved tone.

"Get your men out of there, Ren-ren-nii!" Kuri shouted, sending his Totsuzenshi's heavy chains down under the sand and turning them in Renji's direction.

The rest of the group broke back across the safe section of sand that Byakuya's attack had provided. Renji yelped in surprise as Kuri's chains burst out of the sand and wrapped around him.

"HEY!" he objected, struggling madly as he was dragged under the sand and all of the way to the dune where Byakuya and Kuri waited with the rescued forces. The hollows shimmered and disappeared, leaving the quincies alone, but still surrounded by Byakuya's swirling storm of petal blades.

"Do you have any injured?" Kuri asked quickly.

"Yeah, a couple," Renji panted, spitting sand out of his mouth and shaking more out of his hair, "You mind telling your damned zanpakuto not to drag me around under the fucking sand next time? I can't breathe down there, for kami's sake!"

"Sorry, Ren-ren-nii," Kuri chuckled, "She has a mind of her own and a terrible sense of humor."

"You're telling me!" Renji huffed.

"Take everyone back through the senkaimon," Byakuya ordered, "Shima taicho and I will guard the passage until you are all inside."

"Yes, sir!" Renji cried, "You heard him. Everyone into the senkaimon!"

Renji hustled the men through the gate, moving in to help as the last three passed through with two carrying one on a stretcher.

"Let me give you guys a hand with him," Renji offered.

He glanced back at Kuri and Byakuya, starting to speak, then stopping as a heavy wave of quincy arrows broke through Byakuya's petals and bore down on the two taichos.

"TAICHO, get out of there!" Renji screamed, bolting forward, then skidding to a stop as Byakuya's eye caught his meaningfully and the senkaimon snapped shut between them.

Renji stared in dismay into the darkness.

"Abarai fukutaicho," one of the men said, his voice echoing in the too quiet passage, "what should we do? We can't leave them!"

"We're not leaving them," Renji said firmly, "You four get our injured back to the Seireitei. I'll call for backup and we'll wait here. The quincies know that the precipice world is heavily monitored, so they're less likely to attack us while we're here."

"But what about Kuchiki and Shima taichos?" a subordinate inquired worriedly.

"They'll find cover and they'll hold on until we get back with more help," Renji assured him.

Renji summoned a hell butterfly and quickly crafted his message, then sent the insect off into the darkness. He looked back at the closed gate, his lips tightened and his red-brown eyes fierce.

"Find cover, Taicho," he whispered, "Be safe."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" Kuri panted, turning with Byakuya and flash stepping swiftly as the two retreated over a sand dune while Byakuya's petals spun threateningly all around them, "How did those arrows get through?"

"I do not know," Byakuya answered, "I felt a shudder in my reiatsu and that is when the arrows came through. Either they found a way to disrupt the path of my petals or there was a problem with my bankai. I cannot tell which is the case."

"Well, since it could be a matter of life and death, I think we should try to find a place to hide and figure this out before we confront anymore enemies. Don't you agree?" Kuri asked pointedly.

Byakuya nodded and indicated a small cave on a rocky incline ahead of them.

"We can enter that cave and collapse the entrance enough to cover our presence."

"Just as long as it does not cover us too!" Kuri chuckled, "Eh, maybe since you are not feeling well, I should collapse the entrance?"

"With your level of control? You'll kill us both," Byakuya said dismissively.

"Says the one who let the arrows through his bankai to impale us," Kuri snorted.

The two men dove into the cave and Byakuya sent a swirl of petal blades out the entrance to distract and confuse the oncoming quincies. Kuri followed with a carefully aimed kido blast that shook the cave and sent rubble crashing down to cover the entrance. The men coughed and backed further into the cave, going silent and drawing in their reiatsu, then swiftly masking it. They listened silently as the quincies passed by the cave, honing in on the area where Byakuya's petal blades were still threatening. The ground rumbled with several jarring impacts. With the last, a piece of the cave's roof crashed down and sand began to slide down into the cave. Kuri pressed back against Byakuya, watching with concern until the sand had covered the cave in front of them to the point that they were unlikely to be found. He patted his comrade on the shoulder and laid down on his back. Byakuya gave him an exasperated look and laid down beside him, looking up into the blackness.

"Well," Kuri chuckled, "this is cozy, eh, Byakurai? The only thing missing is some tequila and a good view of the moon."

"I am surprised you do not have the tequila stashed on you somewhere," Byakuya mused.

Kuri grinned and reached into his sleeve.

"As a matter of fact, I do have some."

He took a long swallow and offered the flask to Byakuya, who shook his head and rolled his eyes disapprovingly.

"We are on duty."

"I think we are on a break," Kuri snickered.

"I am so pleased that you are enjoying this so much," Byakuya said dryly, "But we do have a rather large problem if we are found. My powers have very obviously been affected by something."

"Are you still feeling ill?" Kuri asked, "Your reiatsu seemed low before you concealed it."

"It did seem that it was easier to conceal than usual," Byakuya confessed, "I had an infusion to stabilize it, just before I left Kuchiki Manor to join you."

Kuri gave him a meaningful smirk.

"Maybe next time you are under the weather, you will call in sick instead of endangering everyone, okay?" he teased.

Kuri sensed immediately the boundary he had stepped over, and he cleared his throat softly.

"I was just kidding you," he assured the noble, flinching at Byakuya's guilty expression, "No one was endangered. None of the arrows that passed through your bankai even touched us."

"_Fortunately_," Byakuya added skeptically, "But it is my fault that you and I did not have time to escape with the others. We are trapped here, for the time being, because of my actions."

"Don't worry about it," Kuri said off-handedly, "There are much worse things…Totsuzenshi in a bad mood and misbehaving during a fight to spite me, being engaged to that rabid cousin of yours, Sasune, or watching Tetsu-hana marry the man you were secretly in love with. Those are bad things. This? Curling up in a little cave with you and chatting until reinforcements arrive? _No es nada__**.**_"

"Well, while I am pleased that you can take all of this so blithely, I think it is a serious thing to endanger the lives that are entrusted to me."

"How do you know it was even you?" Kuri asked pointedly, "You said that it could be that the enemies found a way to weaken your bankai so the arrows could pass through."

"But you just said that my reiatsu seemed weak."

"It did," Kuri agreed, "but that doesn't mean it was this that caused our situation. And anyway, I only need to give you a little infusion and I am sure that you will be fine."

Byakuya sighed resignedly.

"Very well, then. Please get it over with."

Kuri closed his eyes, sensing the area around them for several minutes, until he was sure that the enemies were no longer nearby. He turned to Byakuya, watching silently as the noble loosened his uniform, baring his lower abdomen. Kuri placed a hand over his spirit core, sensing the core and beginning a gentle flow of reiatsu into the area. Byakuya sighed more deeply as the area was flooded with Kuri's reiatsu that seemed to seep through his very skin and to ease the discomfort he had felt. Within moments, the energy seemed to rush back into his body and he felt the more natural hum of power through his spirit core.

"You look a lot better," Kuri observed, shifting slightly to hide a burgeoning erection, "How do you feel?"

Byakuya sucked in a steadying breath, trying to ignore the heavy throbbing in his loins.

"I feel much improved, but…perhaps I had better rest while I can."

He turned away from Kuri, facing a dark wall of the cave and pondering his body's odd reaction to the other man's touch.

_He did nothing remotely sexual. It was just an infusion. If we were soul bonded and making a child, I could understand, but this is…so very strange._

The oddity of the situation continued to nag at him as he laid, facing the wall and trying to forget that the man who had caused his arousal was lying directly behind him.

Kuri shifted uncomfortably, stealing glances at Byakuya's slender back and clenching his jaw against the little twinges he continued to feel in his heated nether region.

_I have been feeling strange about him, ever since the wedding celebration_, Kuri mused, _Maybe something did happen between us that time._

His loins ached fiercely as he recalled what he had been sure was a dream. He shifted, turning towards Byakuya, then a sting went through his shoulder and he flinched and made a little sound of pain. Byakuya turned towards him, meeting his eyes questioningly.

"What is wrong?" he asked frowning.

"I don't know, Kuri said, sitting up and sliding his shirt off.

Byakuya sucked in a sharp breath as he spotted a significant puncture wound in the other man's shoulder.

"You _were _injured!" he exclaimed softly, sitting up and moving closer as Kuri examined the wound briefly.

"It's a scratch," he said off-handedly.

"That is a moderately serious puncture wound," Byakuya corrected him, pulling out a healing kit, "You are still bleeding significantly. We need to clean and bandage that."

"I can…"

"Sit still," Byakuya chided him, laying a hand over the wound and focusing his power.

Kuri smirked at him.

"Are you sure you should do that?" he asked teasingly, "I just had to infuse you."

"I am fine," Byakuya insisted.

"You want to pour a little of the booze in that?" Kuri asked.

"I have cleaning solution," Byakuya answered shortly, "I said, sit still."

"_Lo siento_," Kuri apologized, "I feel a little strange after that infusion. A little dizzy."

"Are you sure _you _weren't affected by something?"

"Maybe I was _affected_ by you," Kuri giggled dizzily.

Kuri wasn't sure how the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Byakuya scowled at him, ignoring his comment and continuing to heal the wound. As he finished, a hell butterfly appeared and floated to them.

_Taicho,_ Renji's voice said from within the hovering insect, _the injured have been evacuated and we are waiting for the reinforcements. There's been a little delay, so hold your position and stay under cover until we can arrive. It could be several hours._

Byakuya sighed and glanced at his half-dressed and not fully sensible comrade, biting at his lip in frustration as his body continued to react to the sight and masculine scent of the other man.

_I think I will have to see Michio right away when we return. This is becoming very, very odd!_


	4. Shifting Sands

**Chapter 4: Shifting Sands**

Shunsui stood solemnly at the head of the gathering of taichos and fukutaichos, listening as Abarai Renji gave his report and frowning thoughtfully.

"Kuchiki taicho saw the danger to the group," the redhead explained, "and he used his bankai to save our asses, then he ordered us to retreat. He and Shima taicho provided cover as we moved, but something happened…I think a problem with Kuchiki taicho's bankai, and we were separated. Look, they're still alive. We sensed them lowering and masking their reiatsu, but believe me, I can find them. Taicho, himself, taught me this in our training. He won't let out a peep of reiatsu in enemy territory, but we have a bond that we can sense each other through that the enemy can't follow. I can do this!"

"Eh, I am sure that you are capable," Shunsui agreed, "You are well prepared for this. However, the fighting in the area is still too intense to send anyone in. We are getting cooperation against the quincies from the hollows, but with Hueco Mundo's leadership in flux, they can't commit too much. Zaraki taicho and his men are handling it. They've pushed the enemy back quite a bit…just not enough to permit a rescue attempt. It's still too risky. Now, believe me, we all value Byakuya and Kuri's lives, and we will rescue them, come hell or high water. But, even they wouldn't want us to go off half-cocked and do this under such unfavorable of circumstances. The chances that our team would experience losses are too extreme. Renji, Rukia and Toshiro, I want you to assemble a team to go and wait behind Zaraki taicho's forces. When there is enough of a break in the fighting or when we've gained enough ground, you can go in. Just wait until there is a proper opening. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Rukia, Renji and Toshiro said together.

"Come on," Toshiro urged them, starting towards the door, "Let's go and get that team together. When we get an opening, we want to be ready."

The three left the first division, separating to gather a few chosen fighters from each of their divisions. They regrouped an hour later in the underground training room beneath Urahara's shop.

"Listen carefully," Toshiro addressed the group, "Our orders are to wait behind Zaraki taicho's troops and not to engage the enemy. We are to wait until the fighting moves out of the area and the area is secured. Once the way opens, don't hesitate. We have to move quickly. We will rely on Kuchiki and Abarai to locate the missing men's position, and we'll follow from there. No one is to move before the area is secure. We're not here to trade lives for the ones we're trying to save. The idea is for all of us to return safely…along with Kuchiki and Shima taichos."

The group moved into position in front of Urhahara, who touched several controls, opening the black corridor of the garganta.

"I'll be ready when you need to cross back over," Kisuke informed them, "Good luck, guys. Find'em and bring'em and yourselves back alive."

Toshiro led the way, with Rukia and Renji on his left and right, and the others in their wake. They burst into the garganta and ran towards their objective, white reiatsu blazing under their feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya undressed, down to his swim trunks and left the beach house he and Ichigo were occupying. He laid down quietly on his back in the warm sand, looking up into a sky filled with bright stars. Ichigo exited the cottage a short time later and laid down beside him. He slipped his hand into his newlywed spouse's and smiled as he also took in the massive star field over them.

"So," he said softly, tickling Tetsuya's palm, "What do you think of Hawaii?"

"I think it is amazing!" Tetsuya mused dreamily, "I never dreamed our worlds could be so big. I began life in a small, dark cell and was never allowed to see much else. My world grew larger when Byakuya-sama rescued me, but I still remained sheltered. At first, he never let me far from his sight. It was dangerous for me to go wandering, not knowing the land, or the proper ways to interact with people, or the perils that lurked beyond the walls of the manor."

"But, you've traveled some, haven't you?" Ichigo asked, "I know you tailed Byakuya a lot."

"I rarely followed him into the living world," Tetsuya confessed, "Mostly, when he went there, he told me that he was comfortable with Renji-san's protection."

"Well," Ichigo sighed, "then it's good that you're getting out to see more. And I'm glad for the break from having so many new things I've gotta do. You know, Byakuya makes being a noble lord look easy. Sometimes, I just get so frustrated…"

"That's understandable," Tetsuya reasoned.

"Nobody at home seems to think that," Ichigo complained, "They act like there's something wrong with just wanting a normal life. I'm not saying I don't want to help, or even that I don't want to lead. I just don't want to always feel trapped into doing things that mostly seem stupid and pointless."

Tetsuya nodded.

"There are a lot of postures that the nobles are required to make that don't make much sense except to stroke certain very large egos," he admitted, "That is part of what made it difficult for me to adjust, not just to being in a civilized home for the first time, but to knowing what was expected of me when our clan met with another."

Ichigo glanced curiously at Tetsuya out of the corner of one golden brown eye.

"You really seem to get what I'm saying," he said in a relieved tone, "Nobody else does. I guess that's why we're such good friends, huh?"

Even though you went from a carefree life to a noble one and I went from a cage to a noble one, we are in many ways alike. I find that comforting."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, smiling and kissing Tetsuya's warm palm, "me too. I can relax around you."

He paused, considering his words carefully.

"Not to say that my feelings for Byakuya weren't real…they were. But, once it was revealed that I was a Shiba, he didn't seem to get what I was struggling with. I mean, he tried to understand, but it seemed to confuse him."

"Of course it confused him," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "Byakuya-sama was born into a powerful noble family. There was never a moment of reprieve for him. From the moment he was born, there was great expectation placed upon his shoulders. He never knew the freedom that you did as a child."

"That's sad," Ichigo observed, sitting up and brushing off some sand that had adhered to his skin, "I guess I just take for granted sometimes that kids should be allowed to be kids. They have to learn some responsibilities, but they should have some fun too."

Ichigo studied Tetsuya more closely.

"Byakuya must have been happy when he rescued you," he said thoughtfully, "You were probably pretty good company, especially compared to all of those stuffy elders telling him what to do."

"Me?" Tetsuya chuckled, nuzzling closer to his husband, "I was a complete mess. I had never been in any kind of home…just a cold, dark cell. My mother tried to help me understand, but she died while I was still very young. I only had Naoki, and he was born in the prison also. We had no idea about manners or interacting with other people. I had to learn to live in a warmer environment, to interact properly with apparatus for bathing and toileting that I had never even seen before. I slept on a dirt floor, ate porridge that was thin, bland and cold. Just the size of my room at Kuchiki Manor gave me agoraphobia, and my attendant had to coax me into sleeping on the bed instead of on the floor in the corner of the room."

"Well, you can't tell at all that it was like you say," Ichigo said wonderingly, "The way you are now, you look and act like you were in a noble family all along."

"That is Byakuya-sama's influence," Tetsuya said affectionately, "He taught me everything he could, then he placed me in a subfamily in which the father had recently lost a son about my age, so that I would understand the importance of having close family."

"Sadao and Mai," Ichigo reflected, "They're great people. They seemed happy we're together."

"My parents were worried at first that I would be unhappy in an arranged marriage, but they agreed that there is so much kindness in you, and that you are truly dedicated to protecting everyone. They said they were sure that I would grow to love you."

"Hmm," Ichigo said, turning and laying his body gently on Tetsuya's in the still warm sand, "I already loved being with you, and I enjoy making love to you."

The two kissed several times, shifting on top of the sand and slowly undressing each other. Tetsuya waited expectantly for his husband to begin to prepare him, but his ginger-haired spouse surprised him with longer, deeper kisses and a slow and gentle, sandy massage. And as much as he loved being touched by Ichigo, he found himself even more taken with seeing how it pleased his husband to have his kisses, touches and caresses enthusiastically returned.

_I expected we would have sex, but it does feel good to touch like this, to appreciate and to feel loved in return_, Tetsuya mused sleepily.

The two drifted off on the beach, listening to the rush of the waves and slept contentedly until sometime near morning, when a hell butterfly arrived for them.

_Hey kids_, Shiba Isshin's voice said, bearing an edge of uncertainty, _I hope you're enjoying your honeymoon. Not to worry you, and I don't want you to come back right now, but there's been a situation in Hueco Mundo._

Tetsuya felt his heart drop into his stomach and Ichigo's mouth turned instantly downward.

_Byakuya and Kuri were running an operation in Hueco Mundo, when they were attacked by rogue quincies. It's been happening, more in Hueco Mundo, because the hollow government is in a shambles from the war. The group got out…all except for Byakuya and Kuri. Don't you worry, though. They're sending in a rescue team to get them. I just thought you'd want to know from me exactly what happened. I'll keep you informed about any news._

Ichigo read the distressed look on Tetsuya's comely face and took his hand.

"C'mon," he said quietly.

"Where are going?" Tetsuya asked, "Didn't your father say...?"

"I don't care what he said," Ichigo said, matter-of-factly, "Byakuya and Kuri are our family and they're in trouble. What kinda people would we be if we just stayed here and didn't do anything to help them, or at least go back and make sure they're okay? We can always come back here."

Tetsuya stared at Ichigo, lost for words as a surge of gratitude seemed to move all through his slender body.

"That's what I was thinking," he confessed, "Byakuya-sama told me to expect that you would be impulsive. He said that I should try to balance that with some common sense. But, I can't seem to do that. Byakuya-sama was right about something else he said."

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, smirking.

"He said that even though I try to obey, I have urges to be as reckless and stubborn as you do. He thought we might quarrel a lot."

"I'm sure we will fight sometimes," Ichigo answered, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, "But I'll never stay mad at you, and you don't stay mad at people either. I think we'll be fine. But, c'mon, let's go make sure Kuri and Byakuya get back safely."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to a familiar feeling of nausea, and he tried to wriggle free of Kuri's curled and very warm body. He paused and frowned, taking slow breaths to stave off the need to vomit, and looking more closely at his fellow taicho.

"Kurushimi?" he called softly, touching the man's arm to wake him.

_I know he said that his nightmares usually make him sleep rather lightly. This…_

"Shima taicho?" he said, hoping the more formal military address would stir him.

A little chill went through his insides as he noticed the Shima leader was shivering and sweating profusely.

"Shima taicho!" he said sternly, shaking Kuri more firmly.

Kuri groaned unhappily in response, but remained curled up and senseless.

Byakuya's searching hand found his pack, and he withdrew a thermometer and a small, handheld reiatsu scanner. He washed his comrade's face while he took the man's temperature, then he held the scanner over Kuri's deeply sleeping form and read the illuminated result. He bit his lip gently, his apprehension about the situation rising sharply.

_That quincy arrow was not just a normal arrow. The scanner reads that his own reiatsu is being altered in damaging ways by exposure to that quincy's power! But the quincy died. That means that the effect will fade. But if it was life threatening, it could still be dangerous. Kuri needs medical help._

Byakuya swallowed hard and crept to the front portion of the collapsed cave. He dug carefully, opening up a small place so he could see out. Nothing appeared to move, out in the dark desert.

_But, my powers of perception were not working properly. I may not be able to sense danger if we leave._

A twinge of more powerful nausea made him wince and look around.

_By the time I dig myself out, I will have expelled this already. Why is this happening?_

He managed to dig a small hole at the very back of their tiny hideout, finishing just as the nausea overpowered him. He buried the mess swiftly and returned to Kuri's side, surprised at how quickly he returned to feeling normal.

_That is very odd…_

He leaned over Kuri again and patted the man's face.

"Kurushimi," he tried again, "Kuri?"

_His heart is beating and he is breathing, but I do feel a decline in his reiatsu…and if I'm feeling it, even with the disturbance in my powers, then it is serious._

_I have to do something._

He conjured a tiny kido light, then made a sound of discontent as it flickered and went out. After several tries, he made one that survived, and he focused it on the map and information they had been given when planning the mission.

_This is not an area where we can expect to find much help, probably why the quincies we faced chose to attack us here. This area is home to both hollow vamps and ookami seirei, neither one of which recognizes the new leadership. Both are highly intelligent and good at tracking their prey. They are more dangerous than the quincies._

He studied the grey look to Kuri's usually lovely caramel colored skin and felt his sense of urgency deepen.

_He is in real trouble_! _But we cannot even think of venturing out under these circumstances._

Kuri groaned and shifted, but still could not seem to wake, despite Byakuya's repeated attempts to rouse him.

"Ah…ah…" he moaned incoherently, "It is cold without you, m-my love…"

Byakuya washed fresh beads of sweat from the man's face and felt a harder inward jolt as he felt Kuri's heart was racing dangerously fast.

_What can I do?_

_I know the nearest base is several miles off, and I cannot be sure of my flash step. But, if I do not try to get him to a healer, he is certainly going to die! I may be annoyed by the man, but he is a fellow officer and he is family. _

_There is no choice._

Byakuya steeled himself, then he began to dig a tunnel to the outside. He finished the opening nearly an hour later, then he brushed as much of the sand from his skin as he could, and dragged Kuri out into the open. He reached out with his senses, and was relieved to pick up a familiar hollow reiatsu in the distance.

_Harribel must have sent Grimmjow back to assist us. The hollows are not exactly allies, but their leadership sees the sense of us working together to prevent another blood war with the quincies._

He carried Kuri's limp body in his arms and tried to flash step, only to find that the ability only worked intermittently.

_This is going to go unmercifully slowly._

He listened carefully as he fled, keeping his senses extended, but less than reassured by the unusual feeling of silence. He could feel Kuri's heart still racing under his flesh, and noted the dark flush that lit his too pale cheeks, signifying increasing temperature. A sigh of relief escaped him as he spotted a light in the distance. He moved towards it, expecting any moment to spot Grimmjow's radiant blue hair.

But, to his surprise and dismay, the men who appeared in front of him were all pale and dressed in white, holding their reiatsu bows in killing position. One of the men moved to the front of the group and glared at Byakuya.

"You've gone a bit astray, haven't you, Kuchiki taicho? What happened to your friend?"

"He was injured in the skirmish yesterday," Byakuya said quietly, holding Kuri against him.

"Hmm," the quincy mused softly, "Yes, I remember. You and your group killed several of our people."

"Who were attempting to kill us," Byakuya insisted, "We were doing nothing to harm any of you…only patrolling these areas to assist the hollows in avoiding further conflict with you."

"Well, you can't exactly blame us for everything. You shinigamis did try to kill all of us."

"That was hundreds of years ago, and our leaders have been attempting reconciliation. I know that marking on your clothing. You are a group of rogues. You threaten the peace we are trying to achieve."

"Well, right now, we hold your fate in our hands, don't we?" the quincy said pointedly, "I am afraid you have nothing to bargain with, but I will be kind. We will spare your lives for now. I imagine that Central 46, the Gotei 13 and the noble families will all want you two returned safely, won't they? And they'll be willing to pay for it, right?"

"You foul animal," Byakuya said accusingly.

"Take them!" The man ordered his group, "Don't kill them. We'll want a thorough interrogation of each of them."

He looked back at Byakuya in warning.

"Come quietly," he said sternly, "We will take care of your friend and neither of you has to die if you cooperate."

Byakuya said nothing, but stood silently as the quincies took Kuri from his arms, then tied his hands in reiatsu suppressing bonds.

"I am Eilert Kron," the leader of the group explained as Byakuya was bound, "I oppose the new leadership because I feel that they are too willing to compromise with enemies who wanted us all dead."

"You slaughtered huge numbers of our soldiers in an unprecedented attack on those who were not even born when the former hostilities took place," Byakuya argued, "Both sides want the war to end."

"Ah, well, there is a third side that wants to see the shinigamis made to crawl. Now, be quiet and walk beside your comrade's stretcher."

Byakuya moved to Kuri's side and waited as Eilert opened the sun gate into the shadows. The group passed through and Byakuya's eyes were stricken again with bright light as they emerged. He forced himself not to resist as he was suddenly grabbed and shoved into what appeared to be a small holding cell. He watched as Kuri was carried away, into the distance, and felt a touch of solace in that the Shima leader would at least be valuable enough as a hostage to save.

_There is a silver lining in this. We have never been able to penetrate the shadows. It will be my focus, then, to learn how it can be done._

He looked somberly in the direction that Kuri had been taken.

_I only hope that he doesn't offend our captors too much and get us both killed!_

_But this is Shima Kurushimi we are talking about._

_I think we are in very deep trouble…_


End file.
